deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omnicube1/Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam vs. Ulster Defence Association
Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam, the revolutionary Sri Lankans who fought to establish their own nation, vs. Ulster Defence Association, the Northern Irish warriors who fight to keep the land the way it is. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam's weapons pihakaetta.jpg|Piha Kaetta Sterling.jpg|Sterling Submachine Gun vz58.jpg|Vz. 58 Assault Rifle RPOShmel.jpg|RPO-A Shmel Ulster Defence Assocation's weapons kbar.jpg|KA-BAR Knife greaser.jpg|M3 Grease Gun HK33.jpg|HK33 IED.jpg|Improvised Explosive Device BATTLE Liberation Tigers of Tamil Eelam Ulster Defence Association Five LTTE's members patrol an abandoned, Buddhist temple in the dense jungles of Sri Lanka. Each are equipped with different weapons, the leader wields the Sterling Submachine-gun, three of his soldier's carry Vz. 58 rifles, one shoulders a RPO-A Shmel, and all carry the sacred Piha Kaetta knife. The settle down and rest after five hours of patrolling the jungles. They hear rustling from beyond and see a UDA operative walk out of the bushes, zipping his pants up after taking a leak. The LTTE squad leader smirks at him and the UDA soldier smiles weakly back. The squad leader fires his Sterling at him. Four UDA members gather their weapons, their leader wields an HK33, two carry M3 Grease Guns, while one handles an IED gently and stays behind. The three Irishmen charge out firing their guns. They are able to kill a Tiger. The remaining Tigers run for cover behind the ruins. One LTTE soldier pops up and fires his Vz. 58 and kills one UDA member. But their leader fires his HK33 and rips the Tiger's head open. His fellow LTTE operative stares horrendously at the open head. He screams in anger and rage and fires the RPO-A Shmel. It kills one UDA member and wounds their squad leader. The wounded soldier struggles over to a M3 Grease Gun and kills the rocket-launcher toting Sri Lankan. The LTTE squad leader rushes up to him, draws his Piha Kaetta, and carves open the man's neck. The see the remaining UDA soldier and chase after him. The Tiger leader is out of breath and urges his comrades to go on. Unknowingly, they trip the IED and it detonates, killing both of them. The LTTE member gazes in horror and chases after the UDA operative. He catches up to him and throws his Piha Kaetta at him. It lands in the Irishmen's lower back, but does not kill him. He pulls it out and throws it away. He draws his KA-BAR and tries to stab the Sri Lankan. He fails to and begins to lose his strength. The Tiger punches him several times in the face. He then grabs him by the throat and throws him into a nearby pond. He then picks up his Piha Kaetta, walks up to the UDA soldier and carves open his stomach. He raises the knife in the air and shouts, "விக்டரி!" This battle is dedicated to my Sri Lankan friend who celebrates his birthday tomorrow Next match-up will be: CIA Special Activities Division, the secretive, paramilitary task force deployed by America's top intelligence agency, vs. MI6, her Majesty's elite foreign operations department. Category:Blog posts